


The Seduction

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, naked apron, terrible flirting skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Sheng tries to seduce Niles while they have some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a good number of you like these drabbles, (thank you,) so I wrote another one in case there was a gap in my update plans. Here you go!

Niles awoke the next morning to the sunlight creeping through the single window. He groped his hand around the other side of the bed to find nothing. The soft footsteps told him that Sheng was still in the cabin. His eye drifted towards the kitchen. Ah, there he was. He was setting the table. Sheng must have felt his gaze, because he looked over to see if he was awake.

“Ah! Good morning, aiwo!” Sheng said with a smile. “I was just making some coffee for you.”

His lover was standing over the bed in nothing but an apron that was _almost_ too short for him. What a nice dream this was.

Sheng led him to the table and sat him down. He took a few sips of the coffee. Sheng was still standing there, his outfit unchanged.

Holy shit, this was reality! Good morning indeed.

“Hold on, should you really be standing?” Niles asked as Sheng put his own teacup down on the other side of table.

“It’s fine,” Sheng said with a sweet smile.

Niles eyed him knowingly. The little shit could hide his pain with the best of them. “Uh-uh. Turn around so I can see your side.”

Sheng obeyed.

Good, he was healing nicely. Now he could focus on the good part. “So, why the apron, babe?”

“Oh. it seemed pointless to get fully dressed just to cook breakfast, and I didn’t want to ruin that nice red robe I borrowed, so I compromised by wearing this apron. Wait, is that a stain?”

Sheng probably didn’t _mean_ to lift up the end of the apron so high to check on whatever it was he thought he saw, but Niles was not going to complain about the glorious full view of his goods.

“Thank you, gods above, for finally throwing me a bone in my shitty life,” Niles muttered as he leaned his head against the table. “I promise to treasure this blessing from you forever.”

“Please don’t nosebleed all over the table if this is a guesthouse,” Sheng said with a sly smile. “I’d rather we kept what needs to be cleaned to a minimum.”

 There was nothing innocent about that smile. Oh this was going to be _so_ good!

“Are you seriously trying to seduce me this early in the morning?”

 Sheng grinned at him playfully. “That depends; is it working?”

“Sheng, babe, you’re killing me here. What do you want from me? Use words.”

“I just want the time you promised me, but haven’t paid back yet. I am attempting to initiate the date while I have you to myself.”

“Oh. You’re right. We were going to have a date night before I got called away on this. Let me guess, you had something prepared?”

“Just a meal.”

“Aw man! Did you make those homemade noodles of yours that I really like?”

“Of course I did. I am happy to make any dish you desire.”

“Augh! The moon was great that night too! I was going to take you stargazing and then when the mood was right I was going to pin you down and...”

 Sheng eyed him with a curious, eager look. “…And?”

“Never mind.” Niles smirked as he sipped his coffee. “By the way, your sword is starting to poke out.”

Sheng felt around on his body for a moment, as if he was looking for a weapon. “What sword?”

“The one between your legs.”

Sheng’s face melted into panic. He covered his face with his hands. “Eh? D-don’t look at it!” He paused for a moment. “Wait, but I don’t feel any different like before…” He looked down to find nothing. “D-don’t tease me like that!”

Niles laughed. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!”

Sheng put his hand to his mouth and chewed pensively on one of his fingers. His entire face was glowing red. “Am I… not doing this right? Perhaps I should have tried another seduction tactic?”

“No, no! Keep going! You’re doing great, really!” Niles said through his laughter. He’d put his head on the table again and waved his arm at Sheng. “Just… give me a second to recover from that expression of yours, okay? I’ve never seen that one from you before. Ugh, it’s too early for this!”

“My expression?” Sheng scowled. “Wait, are you nose-bleeding on the table again?”

“It’s all your fault!  This is too good! Are you actually going to cook something or are you just going to stand there in that apron all day? I really wouldn’t mind the latter.”

Sheng smiled for a moment before turning to the cabinets. “Right, right. Let’s see what we have to eat.”

Sheng’s bare butt filled Niles’s view. Such a tempting sight.

“What is with this food selection? Most of this will not keep well long-term,” Sheng said, oblivious to his gaze.

Niles looked at the counter. Sausages, cucumbers, bananas, peaches, white cheeses, baguettes. Well, one of his buddies had obviously figured out that he got himself a new male lover. “Do you know how to prepare ingredients like those?”

 Sheng nodded. “I’ve made garbage edible before, I can work with these… things.”

“Are you being a food snob again?”

“No, I mean actual garbage, you know, found in the cans around town.” Sheng made a motion with his hands trying to mimic the shape of a cylinder before looking momentarily offended. “And I am _not_ a food snob!”

Niles chuckled to himself, but hid it by sipping more coffee. Sheng’s sensitive stomach and bouts of flatulence would disagree with him on that. “Ah, well, you’ve got to do what you can to survive, right?”

Sheng put a plate down in front of him. He was blushing again. “Here.”

“Ooh kabobs! Good idea! Thanks, babe!” Niles motioned for Sheng to sit down. “You eat too, mister.”

 Sheng put a towel down on the chair before he sat down at the table. “Ah, this _is_ good.”

“Were you worried that you mixed up the spices again?” Niles asked.

Sheng nodded between bites.

“Here, try the bread and the cheese together, too.” Niles said as he sliced the bread with a knife. Sheng scrunched his face. “Have you never had cheese before?”

Sheng shook his head. “It smells funny.”

“Here, if you don’t want me to call you a snob again, open up. Ah!”

“Ah,” Sheng mimicked.

Niles could not stop grinning over the fact Sheng actually did that. “Is it good?”

Sheng nodded again. “Surprisingly.”

Niles leaned over kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the meal, babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I had a different idea on what I could have dessert,” Niles said as he picked him up with ease. “If you catch my drift.”

 Sheng beamed. “It worked?”

 Niles kissed the base of Sheng’s neck as he walked. “Yeah, it worked. I’m very seduced by your charms right now.”

Sheng looked back to make sure they were heading back to the bed. “You’re not just teasing me, right? I really did okay?”

“You did good enough that I feel like rewarding your efforts. Want me to use my mouth again?”

Sheng threw his arms in the air. “YES!”

Niles placed him down on the bed. “Do you want me to rub you down with a warm towel first? You smell all sweaty and I know you hate to smell bad.”

“Yes, please. Your massages always relax me.”

 Niles grinned. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Hey, aiwo… mmm, yes, right there, do you have to go anywhere today?”

“Probably not. I’d imagine milord wants to catch up with his family while they’ve all regrouped. As long as he doesn’t need me for anything immediate, I’m all yours today. Here, let me work on this knot. You’re so tense. Were you nervous about trying to pull that naked apron stunt?”

Sheng nodded. “I’m not used to… doing that sort of thing.”

“You did good for your first try. Flip onto your back so I can wash your front.”

Sheng smiled so warmly when their eyes met. “I’m glad I can keep you for a little longer. I’ve missed you.”

“Is that why you tried so hard to get my attention?”

Sheng nodded. “I don’t want you to… forget about me. I thought I would do something for you that would help me stick in your mind, even if it was more than a little embarrassing to do so. Ack! Why are you going down there?”

“Because I’m going to feast thoroughly on this, too, of course! It’s the least I can do after you went to all that effort.”

“I’ll always be waiting for you back home, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that, but this whole thing could very well lead to a war. I don’t know if I can take you with me, and I know I don’t want you to waste your life waiting for me to come back. It’s okay if you want to be with someone else if that happens.”

Sheng put his arms around his neck. “Stop looking at me as if you think this our last time together,” he kissed his lips very gently, but then pulled Nile’s head close to him, his eyes were fierce, “because it’d better _not_ be.”

Niles laughed so hard he snorted. He hadn’t seen that expression since Sheng legit tried to kill him. Just like last time, a kiss on the mouth helped Sheng lose focus. “Noted. I’m nowhere near done with you, you know that, right? We’ve only just started.” He grabbed Sheng’s butt and squeezed it. “This cute moon has been tempting me all morning. Is it okay if I play with it now?”

Sheng’s entire face flushed for a moment. Niles waited for his response.

“Squeeze harder, please,” Sheng murmured in his ear before giving it a light nibble.

Niles grinned. There was hope for this virgin yet.


End file.
